


For we Were Mortal

by PotatooftheLand



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BEGONE SIEG, Canon-Typical Violence, Deaf Character, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Gen, Holy Grail War (Fate), Reader-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatooftheLand/pseuds/PotatooftheLand
Summary: Some might have called it a minor hiccup, others an avoidable inconvenience but the result was the same.  That is, Rider of Red was not summoned in the presence of a priest and an assassin.  Thus, history takes a different route at the slightest shifts in circumstance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO IS BACK GUYS. So, I'm shelving FGO plotlines for now since they are too expansive (farewell Avenger Diar :'( but...I do have an Apocrypha plotline for us, feat. everyone's favourite boi Achilles :D I have, plot points relating to things before this fic starts, about Cabik and his bro but I'm not sure when I'll be able to squeeze in that info. If not, it'll be shoehorned into the epilogue as a bleh explanation xD Also, Sieg will not be a thing in this fic. I do not like him at all and I feel he really dragged down Apocrypha's plot.
> 
> ALSO ALSO, I started playing FGO and have been saving all my free quartz meticulously for Saber Diarmuid when he is released in two years xD BUT I SPENT 1 SUMMONING TICKET THE OTHER DAY AND GO ARTORIA :') I also max ascended Lancer Diar from my first roll they force you to do even though he sucks but MY ZERO TEAM IS ASSEMBLING >:D 
> 
> As for writing a deaf character, I wasn't very certain for this one. I wanted to explore this idea, since there isn't very much representation in my opinion but I also felt like having a mental link to a Servant sort of...cheapened writing it a bit since thats not true to life. But I'll see how it goes, hope you guys are doing well and look forward to hearing from you <3

The lights flared as you rushed into the room, visual alarms blaring as you see the summoning circle on the ground aflame with verdance. For a second, you don’t understand. The FATE system had proven to be wildly unstable, unable to support a Servant on its own. Marisbury had been able to have fleeting success, but his Caster had still been supported by the Fuyuki Grail as opposed to this artificial creation. Besides, this was just a small research outpost with the bare essentials to do minor jobs for Chaldea, not the main facility. Frantically, you check the operations rooms, the readings on the gauges. No one within the facility was doing this, rather it was a remote summoning. 

Immediately, your mind jumps to thoughts of insurrection or some kind of attack. Chaldea had a shrouded and tenuous relationship with the Mage’s Association after all, who were little known for their leniency. To think you were unlucky enough to be working late into the night today… But as the nearest available magus, you scrambled to remember the emergency procedure, shutting down the energy source and initiating the warning signal. 

You look back, but the surging radiance only seems to be growing. As you thought, FATE was not complete enough to maintain a Heroic Spirit independently. Whatever spawned from here would be part of some other war. Unfortunately in your opinion, small scale stunted Grail wars had become quite commonplace, even when there was no wish as the prize. Tournaments of bloodshed seemed easily mistaken for opportunities at glory.

If there truly was a violent Servant coming through, there was no telling how strong they would be, or the intentions of their Master. Yet, these steel blast doors were unlikely to provide much protection even in lockdown… Getting closer, you reach out, feeling the threads of magic beneath your fingers as you pour mana into the ritual, calling out silently for this spirit to answer, requesting their allegiance. _Please._ Your hold doesn’t waver, even as you feel buffeted by the yank of the other mage, the one that summoned them first. They are sharp, their power raw and you can feel their anger at your intervention but you won’t let go. There is no doubt in your mind that they were more experienced and deadly, but they are miles and miles away whereas you are right here. Right next to the circle they are trying to use.

Viridescence erupts from the ground, blinding. You imagine perhaps that it is also deafening, but you hear nothing regardless. 

Before you stands a man, silver armour gleaming in the dying brightness at his feet, his eyes as gold as the morning sun and too similar yet different. He quirks his brow, confident smirk adorning his handsome features as he speaks, soundlessly. Pain pricks the back of your hand, tracing curves and loops that you’ve only ever seen in books, Command Seals.

\--*--

Achilles was practically preening as he materialised, boots grounded onto earth he hadn’t walked in thousands of years. It was only to be expected, being wanted by two different Masters. He was the greatest Greek warrior history had ever seen after all, anyone would be lucky to have him as their companion. Still, he had made his choice on a whim, on voice alone, or lack thereof. The first call had been an order, steady and _expectant_ , as if they were entitled to his presence. Yes, he would still have answered if no other option had presented itself but there was nothing he quite detested as much as being told what to do. Then, a quieter if not more desperate appeal had resonated through his forming bond, made him pause. When it came down to it, he thought maybe they needed him a bit more. And well, they had said ‘please’ and appealing to his pride and vanity was an amazingly effective tactic you would come to find.

Thus, he finds himself before a cute little thing, staring at him startled and relieved, in unmistakable wonder. Not that he needs it, but it boosts his ego. Their connection with him was warm and pure, comforting. He liked to think he was a good judge of character, so lets it encourage him.

“Oh? And would you be my Master?” he asks smoothly, as your link sings to life between you two.

You don’t reply, merely duck your head respectfully in greeting as he can hear your thoughts racing.

_(--doesn’t seem hostile, that’s good. The Association is going to **kill** me...Okay, okay. This is fine. I’ll just file an incident report, then let them take it from there. Accidents happen. I don’t know of any public Grail wars happening within the country right now though...Nearest announced one would be...Trifas. No, no there’s no chance they’d have let a random participate...right? If its anything like Fuyuki’s--!)_

_[Hey, relax.]_

You freeze, and for a moment you’re just looking into his amused expression stunned. It’s the first ‘voice’ you’ve ever heard. You touch your ear, then frantically sign to him as his face turns bewildered. Nothing else seems to be making any noise--

_[Woah, easy with the hand gestures, does that mean something these days?]_

_(I can...hear you. I’m deaf.)_

_[Ah, well if you weren’t already then this alarm would have seen to that.]_

_(Yeah...I pulled that. See, uh you weren’t exactly an...expected guest. But now that you’re here, welcome I suppose! I’m (Name).)_

He watches you shut your eyes for a moment, linger on his ‘spoken’ words. It is not truly hearing, more similar to sharing thoughts but for someone who must have been alone in their mind, it must have been extraordinary. He glances away briefly, feeling his usual cockiness tempered a touch.

_[Achilles, the greatest hero of the Trojan War has answered your summons.]_

You blinked as he promptly started walking off after his introduction, still trying to process if what he claimed were true. As in that guy from the _Illiad_? You trailed after him into the control room, wherein it looked like he was fixing to mash all the console buttons. Panicking, you quickly squeezed your way between him and the expensive equipment with your arms out protectively.

_(Wait! What are you doing?)_

_[Shutting off that incessant wailing, its giving me a headache.]_

He replied airily, remaining uncomfortably close as you quickly shut off the lever before he could cause any property damage. You rechecked the systems as he peered over your shoulder, reaching out to poke one of the dials. It was swiftly covered by both of your hands as he laughed, dropping down to lounge on the nearby office chair and scooting around the room on the wheels. Doubtlessly to find something else to hold his attention… Sensing that this was a recipe for disaster in a tiny enclosed space filled with costly instruments, you ran after his makeshift scooter that he was starting to ride around in at alarming speeds.

_(Hey, let’s get out of here. I have to go submit an incident report about you.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I return, to put the slow into slow burn xD I feel like I'm slapping on the exposition really heavy but might as well get it out of the way now? Idk, hope people enjoy regardless xD I've been teetering on making this gender neutral or female reader...I'm not sure. What do people think? I think Achilles is definitely a character that treats genders differently, he seems to be sweeter on ladies (minus Semiramis and the 'queen' type xD). Rn, I've been interpreting as gender neutral but even then I've heard people indicate that my fics lean towards female reader even if I don't use those pronouns.

[Where is this Servant now? You’re certain they weren’t FATE summoned? Refrain from informing the Association until I have confirmed the situation, follow the protocol I’ve set you.]

Marisbury is typing away, skimming your report to Chaldea. It’s astounding to you how quickly this incident has managed to get all the way up to upper management, through your boss to the _founder_ of this organisation. After explaining the situation, he’d sent through an override so that the safety wardens were notified that the siren was a false alarm, the facility evacuated regardless. You nodded in response through your video chat, beckoning for Rider to come into view before realising that he’s not in the room and writing your response.

(Positive sir, I’ve managed to trace his original energy source to Romania. He’s probably part of the Trifas Grail War, if so, it would be against the law not to notify the Mages Association ASAP. Excuse me for one moment please while I bring him here.)

You stand and hurry out, peering down the corridor only to jump aside as he comes hurtling down the hall on the back of that office chair of his. 

“Done?” he asks brightly before amending his question through your bond, ignoring your panicked look as he _just_ avoids slamming that piece of furniture into the door. 

_(The director would like to speak with you.)_

He rolls his way into the room as you trail after him, not sure if his casual blaseness is a good thing but also realising that such facts of life are not in your power to change.

“Greetings Rider, I am Marisbury Animusphere the head of the Chaldea organisation. I understand your welcome was...unorthodox but I hope you feel welcome nonetheless. As I have been discussing with (Name), I’ve arranged for you to be transferred to a more suitable magus tomorrow afternoon--”

He blinks, then laughs raucously, coldly.

“Ha! You presume _assign_ me a Master?” he asks haughtily, as the other man seems taken aback by his indignance.

“...Yes, I’m sure you understand Achilles, that a hero of your calibre can’t possibly be supported by anyone other than a top tier mage.”

He whips around to you, annoyed that you’ve given away his identity to this aristocratic cow. Yeah, he was quick to pigeon hole this man as akin to the kings of old. The ‘Agamemnon’s’ of the modern Earth. Had you been in here happily discussing discarding him like a mere pawn? The thought ruffled his (inflated) pride...

_[I’d **appreciate** if you didn’t go around proclaiming my weakness to the world.]_

He snapped sarcastically as you blinked, surprised by the irritation in his posture. Anxiously, you glance back to the screen to read several typed lines on your Servant’s lack of cooperation from your boss. You reach out to reply only for Rider to smack the keyboard away.

“Well, (Name) seems to be doing just fine. So if that’s all, we’ll take our leave now.”

“Their reserves are sufficient while in this compound thanks to our pioneering technology with mana crystals. But once outside these walls, their energy regeneration rate would surely hinder your Noble Phantasm use.” Marisbury swiftly interjects as Achilles quirks his eyebrow, even as you duck under his arm to write a response on the chat program.

“Oh? We’ll see about that.” he declares before sauntering out as you watch in bewilderment, feeling him rummaging about your memories, the layout of the facility.

[His assigned Master will meet you tomorrow. Remember your orders. You may have to use a Command Seal but a transference is necessary for your safety. Until the war is over, it would be best for you to stay at Chaldea’s main facility.]

(I understand. You will be informing the Association once you’ve recorded the details?)

[Of course, it would be best for me to send it instead of you.]

(Alright. I must raise a concern regarding the use of Command Seals though--)

At that moment, you feel quaking beneath your feet and freeze, your message left unsent. Instead, you give a brief explanation before running out the door again. A Servant attack? Where was Achilles? You can feel his presence, leading down the halls and into the underground levels of the base…When you finally skid into the room, your open mouthed shock almost stops you from forming words. Yes, even mental ones.

_(What are you doing?!)_

Across the floor are scattered shards of blue, Chaldea’s patented mana crystals, superbatteries for magical energy. He’s cutting them free from the walls then promptly dematerialising them into green dust. He peers over his shoulder, thankfully stopping his crimes upon catching sight of you.

_[Best stand back, these things release quite a shockwave when cut.]_

You gape for a few moments longer, then rush forward, trying to pry the enormous chunk in his hands away.

_(Put that back! You can’t--! Stop it!)_

He lets you tug futilely at his prize for a few moments before simply lifting it over his head so that your feet leave the ground. He seems amused even as you glare at him at eye level, finally dropping down, practically landing on his boots.

_[Just a few more, then we can get out of here. We won’t need to worry about your mana as long as we charge these at leylines. Idea courtesy of that boss guy.]_

_(That’s stealing! You can’t just take things! Please return them!)_

_[Calm down, once we win I’ll bring them back.]_

_(You’re getting a new Master anyway, a magus that will be able to support your consumption. So there’s no need for this...vandalism.)_

He narrows his eyes sharply suddenly, vanishing the gem structure.

_[Yeah, about that. Don’t try and fob me off, I hate it when people tell me what to do. Honestly, I’m _insulted_ you would even consider tossing me away! As if I am some kind of disposable item.]_

_(This is not my choice either, you understand? They are my superiors, this is literally an order--)_

_[So? Are you incapable of free will? Have you no conviction? I doubt you even tried to argue a case.]_

That was true, but in your mind there hadn’t been much to argue...it was the logical option to follow procedure.

_(Their “request” is not unreasonable, you haven’t even met them yet. It doesn’t hurt to consider their proposal.)_

_[...No, it doesn’t. However, it’s not my decision that matters, is it? It’ll be your compliance to your leaders.]_

_(Achilles, I promise I’m not going to force to do anything you don’t want to. Don’t worry.)_

Not like you could anyway. You were pretty sure if he was mad enough he’d just whack someone’s head off before they could get a word in edgewise. He didn’t seem like the kind of person who could be made to do anything he did not wish to. Nonetheless, this statement mollifies him a bit as he huffs, nodding. 

_[Don’t go on giving away my identity or trying to throw away my Seals anymore then, okay? We don’t know who could be our enemy.]_

You smile, placing a hand over your heart where your bond glows the brightest. You think that despite his short temper, he’s trying to make this work. Maybe its just from the mere fact that you are the one that called him, or that he is subconsciously sympathetic of your deafness. Who knows.

_(Alright. And you won’t be a hurricane of destruction and property damage anymore?)_

He rolls his eyes, smirking but the mirth is back in that golden gaze.

_[I’ll try, but destruction happens to be in my job description.]_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO FINALLY SHOWED UP IN FGO. It took 60 Summoning Tickets, but I got him :') So to commemorate his banner, here is a chapter.  
> I update this once every year or so it seems xD So for that anon who asked about this, here it the annual update xD Idk if people are here for this fic since feedback is thin but hope people like anyway!

[ _What’s the matter with you?_ ]

( _It’s nothing..._ )

You jump at his voice, still trying to get used to this system of communicating as he stares at you with a raised brow. You shake your head, returning a wan smile while internally trying to sort things out. You should have sent that message to Marisbury when Achilles had trundled off to rob the facility but now it seemed like it was too late. You had shut off the encrypted line to prevent him reading anything about the use of Command Seals, but now you had a different problem. Given how annoyed he got at the implication of that he should follow a request, you were about 110% sure that _forcing_ him to do anything would be a disaster for everyone involved. Not that you could. You couldn’t speak particularly legibly and the last thing you needed was an ancient Greek warrior running around doing who knows what if he misinterpreted your words. You suspected that if friends back in your country hadn’t been able to understand your speech, you wouldn’t have much luck with this guy. But he didn’t need to know that you had no power over him. That he was pretty much free to do whatever he wanted, even if it seemed that he was already living under that assumption.

All in all, this was something the director of Chaldea ought to know about, but _how_ exactly you were to convey that to him was a different story. You didn’t have his number, couldn’t just text him a little ‘hey I can’t use Command Seals’ to him without your Servant _seeing_ that was his intention and then it would be a sad day for the magi who showed up at your doorstep tomorrow. And you as well, at that. You didn’t feel like taking a spear to the head this week which left you in quite a conundrum and that wasn't even getting started on the stolen mana crystals... 

[ _Hey, don’t worry. You summoned a great Heroic Spirit, we’re going to be just fine._ ]

He pats your shoulder reassuring upon hearing the tired and anxious lilt in your mental ‘tone’, making you lurch forward from the force. You’re only human, easily exhausted it seemed. It was only natural for you to be worried but rest assured, as long as you let him do as he liked, he’d look after you. It’d probably be best if you weren’t driving in your tired condition, and luckily for you he happened to be amazing at chauffeuring sleepy Masters.

( _...Thanks. Well, guess we’d better head home then, big day tomorrow._ )

You started to head to the parking lot. There’s no use stressing over it now, you’d just have to tell the people who dropped by tomorrow. As long as things remained civil, there was no need to even mention them. Besides, any large scale ‘drama’ would surely have the Magus Association pouncing on you guys now that they were aware of Chaldea’s involvement. Besides, if he changed hands so to speak, then all would be well. The mana batteries could be returned, and he would be on his way to die in glorious combat with his elite sorcerer.

_[Aw, taking me back to your place already? We haven’t even had dinner yet~]_

You stopped, confused before you deadpanned. A single bill was fished from your wallet and foisted it into his hand. Without pockets, he was left to just hold the money awkwardly but seemed pleased enough to accept it, examining the pictures on the sheet.

_(Here, go buy yourself a Happy Meal at McDonalds or something. It’ll be the only place open at this time.)_

Then, you tried to get into your car. Tried, being the operative word. Said Servant had since happily hopped into the driver’s side, in full armour and all, causing the seat to creak as you saw the suspension sink notably. You stared at each other for a moment, as you blatantly made a ‘get out’ gesture. He shook his head, patting the passenger seat.

_(You can’t drive…)_

_[How dare you?]_ he replied, affronted as he promptly shut the door. _[Get in, I’m about to demonstrate what it means to have a Riding skill of A+.] ___

__You had been hurrying over to the other side, in case he decided to just drive away with your vehicle but this comment made you pause. Yeah, somehow you didn’t like the sound of that...This second hand bargain bin sedan probably wasn’t built to withstand whatever he had in mind. You hadn’t meant that he was physically incapable of driving, but that he wasn’t allowed to. Of course, he hadn’t listened. But you’re not surprised, starting to become familiar with his ‘devil-may-care’ attitude. He was going to do as he pleased and you were just here for the ride. Nonetheless, you join him and buckle the belt._ _

_(Wait! Can you please at least take off your plate mail? I’m scared this hunk of junk will give out under your weight…)_

_[Woah, slow down there tiger~ Try to keep your clothes on until we can at least get that front door closed, hm?]_

__He’s laughing and you would have hit him if you thought it’d do anything. Alas, you’re left to glare indignantly as he decides that teasing his Master at this ungodly hour of the night (or more accurately, morning) is a fantastic idea. Nonetheless, he disappears his silver armour so he’s left in this padded black tunic with leather buckles. Still, you angrily sign at him in addition to yelling over your bond._ _

_(STOP BEING A BASTARD! You know what I meant! Do you even know the way? Do you know all the road rules? Because, if we get fined, its your fault!)_

__You had said it as a deterrent, hoping the thought of losing some of his non-existent money might change his mind. Unfortunately, he turns to you with a sharp grin and you realise that he’s taking that as a _challenge_. You can feel him once again digging through your memories for various addresses and routes. You would block him but honestly, just want to sink beneath your covers and be done for the day, not be trapped in the middle of nowhere with no gas because he refuses to sit in the back._ _

__He starts your engine, and you have a scarce second to swell with trepidation before he tears out of the car park like he’s auditioning for the next Fast and Furious movie. You watch in horror as the needle on your speedometer steadily starts climbing well over the limit, at which point you’re surprised that you aren’t leaving marks on your door from how hard you’re gripping it, internally (and likely externally) screaming._ _

Your car shouldn’t even be able to reach this velocity… 

The scenery at your window is a blur, as he continues racing towards some unknown destination, weaving deftly around the occasional person that was out at this hour. Shutting your eyes, you pray at that moment to every good thing that this crazy man never gets behind the wheel again. Abruptly, Achilles slams the car into a drift, skidding into the drive through of some fast food restaurant and narrowly avoiding the glass window (but avoiding it nonetheless, he will insist later). 

Achilles pokes you triumphantly, upon which you uncertainly peek out to find yourself at none other than McDonalds. Of course. 

_[See? Here in record time! What are you getting? Also, I need a bit more for the ice cream, by the way.]_

_(...You just made me lose 10 years of my life with your ‘driving’. Now you demand more cash from me? You really have no shame...)_

_[If anything I saved you a few minutes of your lifetime! Besides, I’m just asking...you would know if it was a demand.]_

He’s still smiling cheekily at you, hand palm up. You groaned, feeling around the cupholder and flicking him the coins. This guy… Normally, you’d advise him not to be seen in public sporting his weird outfit but you think that late night workers have probably seen it all by now... 

_[Thanks! And your order?]_

You’re still giving him the evil eye as you massage your temples, hoping he hadn’t known about drive throughs so that he’d get out and you could reclaim the driver’s seat. Sadly, it appears he’s not leaving. 

_(Wow, I’m flattered you remembered me.)_

You snipped at him sarcastically, and yeah maybe you were a little grouchy from having to be at work for 16 hours straight and probably not getting paid for this overtime thanks to him. But that was justifiable in your opinion. 

_[I always do~]_

_(...Just get me a burger...please.)_

He nodded, humming to himself as he pressed the intercom. Despite having all this Grail supplied knowledge on the modern world, it was exciting to try it outside of simply knowing the theory of it. The unenthusiastic voice on the other end rattled back his order and he briefly wondered whether everyone in this time period was horribly overworked and eternally tired. Then again, at 1:00 am who could blame the mortals. He glanced over to where you were slumped once he had rolled up to the next window, then back to the visual display behind the counter inside the store. He watched for a while, squinting before disturbing your rest. 

_[So what are they saying?]_

You just want to take a nap...it’s been a long day but with him behind the wheel, you would have no peace until the vehicle was completely stationary. And yet, and yet even now… You inhale, opening your eye a crack to shoot him a _look_. It had been a marvel, a miracle to finally be able to _listen_ to someone and the novelty had yet to wear off, but it was certainly getting there. 

_(You tell me, you’re the one with hearing.)_

_[No, on the screen! **Them.** ]_

He huffed, sensing your irritability and nudging you again when you attempted to drift off. But you were trying to ignore him with all your might, truly a futile endeavour. He scoffed, you would not win this battle. He shook you, keeping an eye out for the worker while he was at it. He wanted you to see it before he had to drive off! You swatted at him as if he were a persistent fly but he kept up his perpetual pestering. 

_[(Name), (Name) they are still signing.]_

You finally whipped your head up, signing to yourself before grudgingly turning in the direction he was pointing. You facepalmed, as the music video on the TV continued to play. 

_(...That’s not sign language it’s called rapping. Now **please** do not hassle me for anything less than the apocalypse for the rest of today.)_

With that, you promptly burritoed yourself back into your corner and shut your eyes. 


End file.
